Love Days
by DreamBellove
Summary: Rinto, salah satu murid populer di sekolahnya tapi jomblo. Entah takdir atau apa, dirinya dipertemukan dengan Yukari, gadis pemalu dan pintar. Lalu ada juga Neru, gadis bawel yang katanya benci setengah mati pada Rinto. Terakhir adalah Lenka, gadis yang mempunyai suara merdu dan ia adalah pacar dari sahabat Rinto sendiri. Day 1 : Book, Rain, and Song. Please RnR.


**Title :** Love Days

**Day 1 : **Book, Rain, and Song

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc.

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Romance ; Friendship

**Warning :** AU, OOC banget, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, de el el.

**Summary : **Rinto, salah satu murid populer di sekolahnya namun jombloah ia bertemu Yukari, gadis pemalu dan pintar. Lalu ada juga Neru, gadis bawel yang katanya benci setengah mati pada Rinto. Terakhir adalah Lenadis yang mempunyai suara merdu bagaikan malaikat dan ia adalah pacar dari sahabat Lui sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Love Days~**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang anak perempuan, berambut kuncir dua ungu sedang menelurusi rak-rak buku . Yah, sekarang ia sedang berada di toko buku untuk membeli buku bacaan baru. Namun, sepertinya ia belum juga menemukan buku yang dicarinya itu.<p>

"Aduh, mana ya bukunya, jangan-jangan sudah habis," gumamnya cemas.

Setelah sekian lama mencarinya, akhirnya ia menemukan buku tersebut dan untung saja ia cepat datang, karena buku tersebut hanya tersisa satu buah. Di saat ia mau mengambil buku tersebut, sebuah tangan sudah mendahului untuk mengambilnya. Anak perempuan itu memasang wajah _shock_, bagaimana tidak, ia sudah lama menunggu buku tersebut diterbitkan, dan sekarang ia tidak mendapatkannya.

"Kamu tadi mau mengambil buku ini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tadi mengambil buku tersebut.

"I-iya," ujar anak perempuan itu sedikit kikuk.

"Sayang sekali ya, bukunya tinggal satu."

"Iya, itu kan buku edisi terakhir, jadi pantas saja cepat diserbu orang."

"Benar juga ya, ya sudah ini," ujar pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada anak perempuan itu.

"Apa!" Anak perempuan itu hanya kaget, tak menyangka kalau orang itu akan memberikan buku tersebut kepadanya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, bukannya kau juga menginginkan buku ini?" tanya anak perempuan itu ragu, meski di sisi lain ia sangat senang.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku bisa cari di toko buku lain, semoga saja masih ada yang tersisa," ujar pemuda itu seraya beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan anak perempuan itu yang sedang memeluk buku tersebut.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi," ujarnya lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>~Love Days~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sore ini, hujan terus mengguyur sejak siang tadi. Seorang gadis sedang duduk malas-malasan di balik jendela kamarnya, menatap air yang terus-menerus menetes dari balik jendelanya.<p>

"Kenapa hujan tidak mau berhenti, sih!" omel seorang gadis seraya menarik selimutnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu kesal, karena hujan turun, ia jadi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Padahal ia ingin sekali pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Alhasil, ia terkurung di kamar sendirian dengan udara dingin yang mencekam. Hanya _handphone_ kesayangannya yang bisa menemani kesepian gadis ini. Seorang wanita separuh baya masuk ke kamar, dan menghampiri gadis itu di saat sang gadis sibuk memainkan _handphone_ miliknya.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau sangat lesu hari ini?" tanya wanita itu seraya mengelus kepala putrinya itu.

"Habisnya aku nggak pergi jalan-jalan sama teman gara-gara hujan turun," ucap gadis itu merengek.

"Kalau begitu, mama buatkan _pancake berry_, kamu mau?"

Mendengar makanan kesukaannya diucapkan, gadis itu langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya, kamu harus mau belanja di supermarket, soalnya bahan-bahannya sudah habis," ujar wanita itu lembut

"Apa! Tapi diluar kan masih hujan," ujar gadis itu memelas

"Kan ada payung, lagi pula supermarketnya dekat kok dari sini,"

Mulut gadis itu mengatup, ia sudah tidak dapat membantah permintaan mamanya ini. Akhirnya, demi _pancake berry_-nya, ia bergegas mengambil payung dan keluar rumah.

Meskipun ia sudah menggunakan jaket yang tebal, namun rasa dingin tidak bisa dihindari. Namun, ia sedikit bersyukur karena jalanan tampak sepi karena hujan turun. Alhasil, ia langsung menyebrang jalan tanpa menunggu lampu tanda boleh menyebrang menyala terlebih dahulu. Ketika sedang menyebrang, tanpa diketahuinya, ada sebuah mobil yang melesat cepat ke arahnya.

TIIIIINNNNNN

Sang gadis hanya bisa terpekik kaget dengan mulut yang menganga begitu tahu ada mobil yang sedang melaju ke arahnya. Dan ia sendiri masih terlalu _shock_ untuk menggunakan saraf-saraf ototnya untuk bergerak menghindar. Untungnya mobil itu segera membanting setir dan memberhentikan mobilnya sebelum menabrak sang gadis. Gadis itu sendiri langsung terduduk lesu dan membiarkan payungnya jatuh begitu saja. Gadis itu masih trauma akan kejadian yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya tewas seketika itu. Dirinya tidak peduli dengan guyuran hujan yang mulai membasahi pakaian dan juga tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang melindungi sang gadis dari guyuran hujan. Gadis itu pun langsung mendongak dan dirinya melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang memayunginya.

"Maafkan aku, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sontak saja gadis itu langsung tersadar dan segera mengambil payungnya dan berdiri. Gadis itu sempat melirik mobil yang hampir menabraknya tadi sedang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Jadi gadis itu berasumsi kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah pengemudi mobil itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata. Kalau menyetir itu yang hati-hati!" sewot gadis itu. Tampak ada guratan kekesalan di wajah sang gadis.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bukankah kau ya yang sudah melanggar rambu-rambu penyebrangan," sahut si pemuda.

Gadis itu langsung bungkam, pasalnya apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya ini benar. Dialah yang sudah melanggar rambu-rambu penyebrangan dan seenaknya menyebrang jalan begitu saja. Tapi ia begitu karena berpikir bahwa jalanan sedang sepi. Mana ia tahu kalau ada mobil yang sedang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Kalau ia tahu, tentu saja ia tidak akan nekat untuk melanggar rambu-rambu penyebrangan dan memilih untuk menunggu.

Gadis itu semakin dibuat kesal saja karena menyadari kalau semua insiden ini bermula dari kesalahannya. Alhasil, gadis itu segera berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Si pemuda hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat kepergian gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu?" gumam pemuda itu seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang payung. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan seketika sepasang matanya membulat.

"Gawat, bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke acaranya," ujar pemuda itu panik seraya bergegas kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>~Love Days~<strong>

* * *

><p>Terdengar tepukan riuh penonton memenuhi gedung opera, seorang gadis cantik segera membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Wajah gadis itu terlihat senang sekali, ketika ia menerima tropi sebagai juara pertama dalam kontes menyanyi tingkat nasional. Setelah berfoto bersama pemenang lainnya, gadis itu segera turun dari panggung. Seorang penonton yang duduk di kursi VIP, segera berdiri dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.<p>

"Lenka, selamat ya, akhirnya kamu bisa menang, penampilanmu tadi sangat memukau," ujar pemuda itu seraya memberikan sebuket bunga kepada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Rinto," ujar Lenka seraya tersenyum.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat senyuman manis itu berubah menjadi senyuman pahit. Rinto yang menyadari hal itu mencoba bertanya.

"Ada apa, Lenka, apa kau tidak suka dengan bunganya?"

"Tidak, aku suka sekali bunga lily, darimana kau tahu aku menyukai bunga ini?" ujar Lenka mencoba terlihat ceria.

"Hanya tebakan yang beruntung," jawab Rinto pendek.

Meskipun Lenka berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya, tapi Rinto tahu apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Mikuo?" tanya Rinto.

"Ehh..tidak, siapa bilang. Aku hanya kesal, kenapa dia tidak datang dalam acara ini?" sewot Lenka kesal.

"Tadi di telepon, Mikuo bilang, dia sedang ada acara keluarga," ujar Rinto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Huff, selalu saja alasannya begitu," ujar Lenka seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi ceritanya, kau kangen dengan dia nih?" goda Rinto.

Pipi Lenka langsung memerah. "Tidak, untuk apa aku merindukan lelaki seperti itu," bantahnya. Rinto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Terima kasih ya Rinto, meskipun Mikuo tidak datang, tapi kau sudah mau datang saja, aku sudah senang kok," ujar Lenka tulus. "Dan berhentilah tertawa!" tambahnya.

Rinto langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Sama-sama, lagian aku suka mendengarkan suaramu saat menyanyi," ujar Rinto seraya tersenyum.

Lenka hanya tersenyum sedih mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


End file.
